The present invention relates to a constituent part in a compressor and a method for forming a film on the constituent part in a compressor.
Methods for coating a lubricating coating material on constituent parts such as a swash plate and a piston in a compressor are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No.10-26081 and No.11-173263.
In a roller coating method according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.10-26081, a coating material is applied on a peripheral surface of a metal roller, and the coating material on the metal roller is transferred on a peripheral surface of a printing roller, which is made of a synthetic rubber, and then the coating material transferred on the peripheral surface of the printing roller is applied to a piston. The metal roller contacts the printing roller, and the printing roller contacts the piston to be coated. The coating material on the metal roller is adjusted to be predetermined thickness by a comma roller before transferred to the printing roller.
In a pad method according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.11-173263, a coating material prepared on a concave printing plate at a predetermined thickness and in a predetermined shape is transferred to a pad, and the coating material on the pad is printed on the constituent part to be coated.
In a coating method according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.10-26081, a line is formed on a coating film passing between a comma roller and a metal roller when a foreign substance is got into a clearance therebetween. This line is transferred to the film applied on the piston, so the quality of the film is deteriorated. As long as the foreign substance is not removed, the line is formed on every film of a subsequent piston to be filmed.
In a coating method according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.11-173263, a film is creased if the pad is deformed ununiformly. When a contacting surface of the pad with the constituent part is plane, a film is not satisfactorily formed since air is involved therebetween. When the contacting surface of the pad is in a convex curved shape so that it prevents air from being involved in, the thickness of the film is not uniform. For the closer to the center of the contacting surface it is, the stronger the contacting force of the pad against the constituent part becomes. Therefore, the film needs to be dried, calcinated, and then polished so that the thickness of it is adjusted.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to form a film of a high quality on a constituent part in a compressor.
To achieve the above object, the present invention relates to a method for forming a film on a region of the constituent part, and the film is formed by adhering a sheet to form a film to the region so as to fit the shape of the region.
Furthermore, the present invention has following features. The sheet, which is fitted to the shape of the region, is formed. Afterward the sheet is adhered to the region, whereby the film is formed. The film of a uniform thickness is easily formed.
Furthermore, the present invention has following features. The sheet is a resin sheet containing a solid lubricant. The resin sheet containing the solid lubricant is effective to form a film so as to improve slidability.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to the constituent part in the compressor, and the film is formed in the region of the constituent part. According to the present invention, the film of a uniform thickness is easily formed, and adhered to the constituent part in the compressor.
Furthermore, the present invention has following features. The compressor is a swash plate type compressor, and the constituent part is the swash plate. The swash plate is integrally rotated with a drive shaft. The rotation of the swash plate through the shoes is converted into the reciprocating movement of pistons. The region to be filmed is the sliding region of the swash plate to the shoes. The sliding region of the swash plate to the shoes is suitable for the region to be filmed.
Furthermore, the present invention has following features. An adhesive layer is arranged on the region to be filmed, and the sheet is adhered over the region through the adhesive layer. When the adhesive layer is arranged on the region in advance, it is easy to adhere the sheet to the region.